Talk:Sentinel armor set
As much as i like the armor, the ridiculous 50% fatigue penalty makes it useless imho. Still stuck with Wade's superior dragonscale.. 11:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It would be 35% fatigue penalty in a set presuming it works of course, does this armour appear normally if the Wardens keep is uninstalled then? or is it glitched full stop on human wardens. 35% is still alot, comparing to other armors (Hell, some of Wade's superior gets you negative fatigue), however i found a necklace that gave -25% fatigue (talk about overpowered items in awakening, eh?) so i actually used the armor set in the end. :Yeah, that's the Rough-Hewn Pendant. Also gives +10% crit/backstab damage, and is Warrior-only. Found on the Queen of the Blackmarsh. I have Justice wearing this set, that necklace, and the Landsmeet Shield, and is at 20.1% fatigue. And if that's still too much for you - it's not difficult to get Invigorate with Anders. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 15:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) And concerning the wardens keep bug, just disable it (no need to uninstall), that fixed both the armor set and the sword 13:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I have not encountered the graphics bug, possibly because I am using a mod that allows you to use DLC items in Awakenings: http://social.bioware.com/project/2310/ MisterEver 04:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Black and red motif This armor reminds me of Cmdr Shepard's N7 armor in ME2. Anyone else think so? Is it intentional or does Bioware like a black and red color motif?John117XL 19:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Probably a little of both. Black and red do go nicely together after all. 19:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd say definitely not intentional. Also, I don't think it looks enough like the Monty Python black knight or that there is anything else to suggest (he was also sort of a sentinel? come on.) that that's a reference to that so I'm going to delete it. Loghain gives Sentinel Armor? I never got any from Loghain (PS3). All he gave me was a shield and Frenzy. --Rival grace 18:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :No, Loghain doesn't give the armor set in any version of the game. You get the set by completing the side quest as mentioned on the actual page. --CommanderCousland (talk) 03:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me, or does it look like the Artwork on one of the Raymond E. Feist books? Just thinking..it looks alot like the Talnoy helm from the Riftwar series...The armor looks amazing though. More effective when not on your characters? I don't know if I'm imagining things, or if maybe it was because I didn't think to stun the Experimental Subject first for Coup de Grace, but - I had this equipped on Justice when we went into the Silverite Mine, and when I went after the Experimental Subject wearing it with my DW Rogue (I hit Unending Flurry because I thought it might be difficult to kill), I might as well have been poking him with sticks. Don't get me wrong, it's pretty good on Justice, but even he takes damage while wearing it - does it seem to anyone else to be more effective on the Experimental Subject? --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 15:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean? did you do little damage or no damage at all?--Schrödingercat (talk) 13:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It was probably just little damage... I was using Voice of Velvet and... I can't remember whether I had The Rose's Thorn equipped or my Warden's Companion, but from what I recall, his health bar might've gone down... maybe... 2%? Even with only the first hit being a backstab, I'm certain that I should've done more damage than that. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 01:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) The Gray Warden Anyway it seems unknown about The Gray Warden who slayed Dumat except we already know that this Gray Warden died but really the only thing unknown is the Gray Warden's name and personality.